Operation: Karaoke
by The Absconding One
Summary: COMPLETE, AS OF 12.26.05! Final update: Zim's turn. To all you newcomers who might be saying that this is just another one of those darned karaoke fics... Well, you're absolutely right. But this one has the Tallest singing Veggie Tales.
1. The Madness Begins Again

**Operation: Karaoke**

**By Megumi, The Absconding One**

*Megumi scurries around a room filled with tables laden with food, party decorations, and a very nice looking sound system with what looks suspiciously like a karaoke machine hooked onto it.*

**Megumi**: Food? Check. Music? Check. Karaoke? Check check! *snickers evilly* Now... What am I missing? Oh yeah! *claps*

*Zim, Dib, Gaz, GiR, Red, Purple, and various other members of the Invader Zim cast appear in a flash of bright light. All but two look relatively startled by the sudden change of scenery. Zim and Dib don't seem to notice, as they are currently engaged in a heated argument*

**Zim**: You stupid pathetic human wormbaby! Is it not obvious that Kermit, with his superior greenness, would win out any contest of skill that your puny little brain could fathom!

**Dib**: No way! Gonzo would totally kick the frog's green behind! Gonzo's the best!

**Zim**: Kermit!

**Dib**: Gonzo!

**Zim**: Kermit! Frog power! *launches himself at Dib, with that scary 'disagree with me and die' look in his red pupils.*

**Dib**: *sidesteps*

**Zim**: *crashes into wall*

**Dib**: *crows* Victory for Earth! *pause* And Gonzo!

**Zim**: Grr...

**Everyone** **Else** **in** **Room**: *stare*

**Megumi**: Ahem.

**Zim/Dib**: Hehehehehe... he... *embarrassed glances around the room*

**Dib**: Isn't that odd. One minute we're in your house arguing about the Muppets, and suddenly we're in a room with party decorations, food, a really nice sound system and... Oh no.

**Zim**: *glares at Megumi* Where are we this time, you stinking worm beast?!?!

**Megumi**: *smile* At your cast party, duh!

**Dib**: Cast... Party? Aw man... Don't tell me we've been drafted into another one of your fics.

**Megumi**: You're so smart, Dib! Have a lollipop. *hands Dib a lolly* Yuppers, ya'll are in my new fic.

**GiR**: Wheee! *cute look* Can I have a lolly too? Please? Please? Pretty please with a taco on top?

**Megumi**: Of course you can have a lollipop, GiR! *gives GiR a cherry lolly*

**GiR**: I love you!

**Megumi**: I know, I know. I'm highly lovable.

**Zim**: *snort*

**Megumi**: Really, I am! For instance... I'll bet... You guys *points to most of Dib and Zim's class* love me because I got a great bunch of caterers, and this is an all you can eat buffet.

*A cheer goes out from half of the crowd, and the run off to go stuff their faces.*

Zim: Cheap, Megumi.

**Megumi**: Well... Wouldn't all of you *points to the rest of the class* love me if I told you that my DJ *Fillmore stands behind a DJ table, looking cool and playing music* has lots and lots of music for all of you brainwashed preppies to dance to?

*The crowd cheers and runs off. Zim, GiR, Dib, and the Tallest are left.*

**Megumi**: You three are gonna love me because of...

**Red**: Well, because of what?

**Megumi**: That. *points*

*pause*

**Red**/**Purple**/**GiR**: Wooow! *run in the direction that Megumi points*

**Purple**: Dance Dance Revolution! Whoo hoo!

**GiR**: *having suddenly learned French for no apparent reason* Viva la revolution!

**Megumi**: That takes care of them. Now... You two.

**Dib**: It's no use, Megumi. No matter what you do, you'll never get us to like you! Never!

**Megumi**: Wouldn't you love me to bits and pieces if I told you that the person who does the best karaoke performance tonight won't be a part of my next fic?

*Megumi turns to look at our... Er, heroes, but they've suddenly vanished. Megumi smiles as she looks up at the stage where they are currently fighting over who gets the microphone first.

**Megumi**: Perfect! *snickers evilly, then pulls out a video camera* Blackmail, blackmail, it aint cheatin' if you're using that ol' blackmail...

---

**A/N:** Hehe... IZ Karaoke. I love my work, oh yes, yes I do. This is a sequel of sorts to my first IZ fic, 'Invader Zim Goes To The Movies', and a prequel to one of my new IZ fics. It's also a test, but that comes a bit later on. For now, sit back, hold on, and get ready, because Dib is singing first! 


	2. Dib's In Over His Huge Head

A/N: Wow, I didn't expect anyone to read this thing. I mean, karaoke fics are seriously overdone. But hey, if five people like it, then I not one to deprive them! Anyway, this chappy is Dib, which you all knew. Enjoy!

---

**Operation: Karaoke  
Act II - Dib**

---

*Dib stands on the stage, microphone in hand. Zim sits sullenly off to one side, having lost the impromptu Go Fish match the two played to determine the first singer. Dib's trying to get the attention of the party, but as usual no one is listening to him*

**Dib**: Hello!

*No one listens*

**Dib**: Anyone?

*Again, no one listens*

**Dib**: Excuse me! I'm gonna sing now

**Zim**: *laughs* No one will listen to you, you pathetic worm! You may as well give up and bow down to the great talents of the mighty ZIM!

**Dib**: Watch it, green boy.

**Zim**: *snicker*

**Dib**: Hmm... *snaps fingers* I got it! *Tarzan yells into microphone*

*Surprise, surprise, no one listens*

**Dib**: Rats, I was sure that that would get their attention. *sob* Why won't they pay any attention to me! *sob*

**Megumi**: *gets that 'You made my favorite character cry, you die now' look in her eyes. She goes up and has a whispered conversation with the DJ* 

**Fillmore**: *nods* Disco. *a bit louder* DISCO!

**Crowd**: *stops and looks at Fillmore in fear*

**Megumi**: *sweet smile* Listen to Dib, or Fillmore'll play all disco, all night. So there.

**Dib**: Yay! Ahem. I will now sing-

**Crowd**: *cringe*

**Dib**: Cosmic Castaway, by LIT!

**Crowd**: *sigh of relief*

**Dib**: With my lyrics!

**Crowd**: *moan*

**Zim**: *cackle* This is gonna be good...

**Megumi**: *sets camera to record*

**Dib**: *nods to DJ. Music starts.* 

He wants to try and take my world / That, I wont let him do  
I know that I can win the day / If I just see it through  
They've laughed but now I'll prove that I wasn't kiddin'  
I'll show the world what he has tried to keep hidden  
I'll blow Zim's cover now  
Then maybe they'll see

**Zim**: *pales*

**Dib**: I'm not crazy like they say  
Tryin' everyday  
To make Zim go away  
Just want them to see  
I'm not crazy like they say  
Though sometimes I may  
Seem that way 

**Zim**: Blast! The Dib-human can actually sing!

**Megumi**/**Gretchen**: *dreamy sigh*

**Dib**: The kids at skool don't give a care / But I think that's okay  
And I bet I could disappear, no one'd notice anyway  
But I got a cause and I will fight until I beat Zim  
If no one helps me I will win by myself, then  
Maybe they all will see  
What I've been sayin'

I'm not crazy like they say  
Tryin' everyday  
To make Zim go away  
Just want them to see  
I'm not crazy like they say  
Though sometimes I may  
Seem that way 

I win the day / I'll show the world / Yes I will beat Zim  
I'll make them see that he's just some no good alien  
I'll blow his cover now  
Then maybe they'll see

I'm not crazy like they say  
Tryin' everyday  
To make Zim go away  
Just want them to see  
I'm not crazy like they say  
Though sometimes I may  
Seem that way 

*Wild applause from Megumi and Gretchen, who turns a bright shade of pink when Dib looks her way. Everyone else breathes a collective sigh of relief that it's over*

**Zim**: *grudgingly* Not... Bad... Human. But the mighty ZIM will make fair better noise than your puny human vocal cords could ever produce! Mwahahaha! I shall, of course go-

**Red**/**Purple**: Right after us!

**Zim**: My Tallest! What do you-

**Red**: Since we're taller than you are, we get to go first! 

**Purple**: And we got a great song to do... Is stage equipped for a smoke machine?

**Red**: And lasers?

**Megumi**: Uh huh. Comes standard. So, what are you guys gonna sing?

**Red**: That's for us to know, and you to find out...

**A/N... Again:** In case anyone was wondering, Fillmore (the DJ) is from this neat new Disney series that I adore and highly recommend. He's in my fic because... Well, because 1) I needed a DJ, I wasn't about to do it, and he's DJ material, and 2) because it's my fic and I can do whatever the heck I want to, so... Nya. Oh and one more thing. While not an activist, I do in fact support Dib/Gretchen romance. Sorry all you ZADR lovers, but if Dib weren't straight I'd have nothing to fantasize about. 


	3. The Tallest Who Don't Do Anything

A/N: Wow! I'm so all of you people like this^^. I was a bit worried that the whole Karaoke thing had been too overdone for anyone to want to read it, but as long as people keep reviewing I'll keep writing. Oh, and a small note to Invader Tak's Follower. A 16 year old Dib running around your house? Yeah I want him! *huggles Dib*

**Disclaimer**: **FOR THE LAST TIME, I-**

**Dib**: Er, Megumi? This is your _first_ disclaimer.

**Oh. Okay. FOR THE FIRST (and last) TIME! I DON'T OWN OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING! ZILCH, ZIP, NADDA, NOTHING! NOW GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT, OKAY?!?!?!**

**Dib**: Hate to be picky, buy no one really complained when you didn't have a disclaimer, so technically no one was on your back- 

**Shut up, Dib. **

**Operation: Karaoke  
Act II - The Tallest**

*Megumi and Gaz lean against a wall, watching the Tallest scramble to set the stage for their musical act of DOOM. Well, Megumi is watching. Gaz just sort of stands there and plays "Urban Yeti" for the fifth time.*

**Megumi**: I can't believe that the Tallest are actually going to sing. I mean, they aren't even in my next fic. 

**Gaz**: *stays silent, hoping that Megumi will take the hint and leave*

**Megumi**: What are they going to sing, anyway?

**Gaz**: *narrows eyes*

**Megumi**: Have you ever really imagined the Tallest singing? Singing? I mean come on! They-

**Gaz**: Shut up, Megumi.

**Megumi**: *shrugs, goes to find another poor soul to rant at. However, before she can...*

*The lights dim*

**Megumi**: Oh goody, the show is starting!

*The scenery drops down, the spotlights come on*

**Megumi**: Eh?

**GiR**: Why are they sitting in laaaawwn chairs?

**Megumi**: I have nooo idea, GiR.

*The music (i.e. cheesy, 'Spongebob' style kiddie music) begins*

**Red**: *sipping slurpie* Oh... we're the Tallest,   
Who don't do anything  
We just stay at home and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you

*the lawn chairs disappear, and the Tallest now hold electric guitars. Lasers and smoke machines appear and begin operating*

**Red**/**Purple**: We don't do anything!

**Purple**: Oh I've never conquered aliens  
And I've never flown a warship  
And I've never used my Bolt pack 'cause I never fight at all  
And I've never had a SiR   
And I never get transmissions  
And I've never been to Meekrob in the fall!

**Red**/**Purple**: Oh we're the Tallest,   
Who don't do anything  
We just stay at home and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you  
We don't do anything!

**Red**: See I've never used hypnosis   
And I've never used a scrunchie  
And I've never sat around and laughed while another planet falls  
Well I've never used a laser  
And I've never mocked the short guy  
And I've never been to Meekrob in the fall!

**Red**/**Purple**: Oh we're the Tallest,   
Who don't do anything  
We just stay at home and lie around  
And if you ask us to do anything  
We'll just tell you  
We don't do anything!

**Purple**: Well I've never seen a rat-man  
And I've never fought a toaster  
And I've never really bowled a spare 'cause I've never touched a ball  
And I've never eaten tacos  
And I don't eat lots of Fun Dip  
And I've never been to Meekrob in the fall!

*music screeches to a halt*

**Red**: Huh? What are you talking about, Purple? What do rat men and toasters have to do with being Tallest?

**Purple**: Well, nothing, but-

**Red**: We're supposed to be singing about things that the Tallest do, no random... stuff!

**Purple**: *confused* But, you said that this was a song about what we didn't do, and I've never eaten tacos, or bowled, or eaten Fun Dip-

**Red**: Well, yeah... But that's not the point! 

**Purple**: Then what _is_ the point, Red?

**Red**: Um... *Red thinks*

*silence*

*crickets*

*tumbleweeds*

**Red**: *still thinking*

**Purple**: *shrugs* Oh I've never had been real mellow  
And I've never seen had mint jello  
And I've never sold my squeedilly spooch to a prep girl in the mall  
And I've never played strip poker  
And I don't look good in earings...

**Red**: *sigh* You just don't get it, do you? 

*and the chorus swells!*

**Red/Purple**: And... I've... Never been to Meekrob in the fall!

*music ends*

**Dib**: That was... Weird. 

**Megumi**: That it was, Dib. That it was... 


	4. Mrs Bitters' Song

*walks in*

*opens windows*

*blows dust off keyboard*

*ducks rotten tomatoes*

Methinks I should have kept the windows closed. On the bright side, we're having spaghetti tonight. Now I can make sauce. Personally, I'm shocked that you guys care enough to throw rotten fruit...

**Operation: Karaoke  
By Megumi, The Absconding One**

**Act III - Mrs. Bitters**

Last time...

The Tallest raised the roof with their rockin' rendition of the cult favorite, '_Pirates Who Don't Do Anything_'. Unfortunately, a certain Tallest's fondness for smoke machines left the party hall filled with thick gray smoke, accentuated by the occasional laser beam connecting with some pour soul's eye. 

*Though no one can see a thing, the reverb from the electric guitars of the Tallest's song has worn off somewhat. Conversations arise from the fog, the most noticeable of those being the one carried on by a trench coated paranormal investigator and a green-skinned Irken invader*

**Dib**: Zim, where are your stupid leaders? My glasses got all fogged up because of that smoke machine, and now I can't see anything.

**Zim**: It's not your glasses, you moronic wormbaby. And where do you get off calling my leaders stupid? Your world leaders have nothing better to do than drop nuclear warheads on each other.

**Dib**: This coming from a member of a species who's idea is fun is going out and invading planets, enslaving their people, and getting your hands on their best slurpie reci- Ow!

**Voice** **From** **The** **Fog**: Sorry, earthling.

**Dib**: *rubs back* That hurt! *glares at where he thinks Zim is*****

**Zim**: What nonsense are you spouting now, Dib-human?

**Dib**: You hit me!

**Zim**: I did not. I do not hold my gloves in such disregard that I would dirty them on your filthy carcass.

**Dib**: Who else in this place would hit me, and then call me 'earthling'?

**Zim**: *has wandered off*

**Dib**: Arg. Stupid aliens, always hitting me and poking me and accosting me with meat...

*Zim's voice carries from a few feet away* 

**Zim**: Get out of the way, you stinky worm beast. I desire to get to the stage!

*bang*

*crash*

*that sound that a chair makes when it cracks an alien over the skull*

**Zim**: Owww.

**Gaz**: Call me a worm beast again, Zim, and I shove your dumb robot up your-

**Megumi**: I'll tell you what the problem is. *sweeping gesture with hands, almost hitting Dib* It's the ventilation in this place. There isn't any. 

**Dib**: Why don't you just use your Mystic Author Powers and create a window or six. And maybe some giant fans? 

**Megumi**: *hugs Dib* Oh Dib! You're soooo smart!

**Dib**: Can't. Breathe.

*Megumi snaps her fingers* 

WHOOSH

*fog rushes out of the several openings in the wall. All nonessential persons (read: everyone who won't be singing karaoke) leave. Dib tries to bolt, but is held back by Zim, who is pinching his bleeding nose.*

**Zim**: If I have to suffer, than so do you, Dib-human.

**Dib**: Why aren't you leaving?

**Zim**: I will be the one who is exempt from that loon's next piece of fanfiction, thank you very much. So of course I must stay here until I get a chance at the microphone. So of course, you're staying here with me.

**Dib**: Fine! Go sing now, so I can leave.

**Zim**: I can't sing now.

**Dib**: _Why not!?_

**Zim**: Because Mrs. Bitters has the microphone, and I'm not crazy enough to attempt to take it from her.

**Dib**: You are so crazy eno- Hold up. Did you just say *gulp* Mrs. _Bitters_?

**Zim**: Do your ears need checking, foul earthbaby?

*Dib glances at stage. Mrs. Bitters does indeed stand there, twirling the microphone in her wrinkly grasp, waiting for everyone left in the hall to notice her and scream in terror.*

**Dib**: We're doomed. *faints*

**Megumi**: Well, all the smoke's gone. *snaps, all the holes disappear*

**Everyone** **Who** **Was** **Trying** **To** **Leave** **Because** **Of** **Mrs**. **Bitters** **Presence** **On** **Stage**: *screams in terror*

**Mrs**. Bitters: Good morning, class.

*terrified silence*

**GiR**: Good mooorning, scary lady.

**Mrs**. **Bitters**: *ignores* I said _good morning_, class!

**Everyone**: Good morning, Mrs. Bitters.

**Mrs**. **Bitters**: Better. Now, doomed ones, I am going to sing you a little song, seeing as my normal methods of attempting to inform you all of your doomy fate-

**GiR**: Moosey.

**Mrs**. **Bitters**: What?

**GiR**: Moosey fate! Moosey fate!

**Mrs**. **Bitters**: *glare*

**GiR**: *oblivious* I like tacos.

**Mrs**. **Bitters**: *pause* Is that so? Well, start the music, DJ.

*cue intro: Gollum's song*

**Red**: I swear I've heard this song somewhere before.

**Purple**: Some movie, or another...

**Red**: Oh yeah! It's that Two Towers flick that Underling Green was an extra in. 

**Megumi**: Which I don't own, by the by.

**Mrs**. **Bitters**: QUIET! Ahem... Where once was light, darkness shall fall.

**Audience**: *cringes, as Mrs. Bitters' singing voice sounds very much like the scratching of a hypodermic syringe on a regulation blackboard*

**Mrs**. **Bitters**: Where now there's love, it won't be no more. Now, I say goodbye.   
I say, a stray asteroid shall crash into Mercury, *music stops* -sending it on a crash course into the sun, with will expel huge solar flares, engulfing Earth in a mass of fiery doom- *breath* *music begins* and you'll all fryyyyy.

So go and live your petty lives. Get jobs in burger restaurants; make shakes and fries. 'Cause you will weep and pray when the apocalypse is come. It's no good, God's a lazy bum.

**Johnny**: It's true, I tell you. He just sits up there in his Laz-E-God chair, drinking soda and sleeping his fat behind off-

**Zim**: Wrong fic, you moron. '_Immortalizing the Moment_' is two studios down. 

**Dib**: Get out while you can.

**Johnny**: Sorry! Nice trench coat, by the way. *walks away* You know, I had a nice trench coat like that one once. It was black. I got it in hell... 

**Mrs**. Bitters: So in the end, you'll scream, but I will laugh.   
'Cause none of you dumb bums paid attention during math!   
Now I say, goodbye. I say, *music skids to a halt in preparation of the rant sure to come* World War III will start because American television networks will began broadcasting nothing but reruns of I Love Lucy, all nations of the world (as well as some of it's wildlife) will began combating this foul practice, eventually coming to fight each other because there's nothing better to do. The war will end with the detonation of ten thousand nuclear warheads, causing the Earth to become a desolate wasteland of nuclear doom- 

*music starts. Fillmore's starting to look annoyed*

**Mrs**. **Bitters**: And you'll all diiiieee.

And when the end does come you'll wish you'd listened more.   
I'll bet you thought that I lectured just to bore.   
This is your last warning, you pathetic doomed children.  
You're doomed. Doomed. Doomed. Doom... Doom...

As the last note rang out over the crowd, Mrs. Bitters vanished in a puff of green smoke. 

The scene within the confines of the party hall was one not entirely unlike the aftermath of a Guitar Slammers concert with an audience of seniors. Bodies littered the floor like so many bowling pins, some clearly unconscious, a lucky few comatose, but the majority twitching and gasping for breath. The only two still standing were the authoress and GiR. 

The former pulled out her ear plugs, remarking, "You know, that song sounded much better in my head than it did just now."

GiR, who was sitting on the stage staring in adoration at the microphone, rotated his metal cranium a full 180º so as to properly fix her with a look of confusion. "Huh?"

"Nothing," she said, surveying the carnage. A detached part of her mind wondered about the whereabouts of Mrs. Bitters, who had dissapeared a moment after her performance. "GiR, does it strike you as odd that sometime during Bitters' song this fic changed from script format to an honest-to-god attempt at a third person?"

"Nope." 

"Good. That means the readers won't care either." 

And with that, she promptly poured herself a glass of punch, took a cookie, and settled in to wait until her captives came to.

**A/N: I just thought I'd try it. By the by, the disclaimer is hidden somewhere in the chapter. If you're smart enough to find it, I'll give you a cookie.**


	5. Tak, The Hideous Prima Donna

**Operation: Karaoke  
Act IV - Tak, The Hideous Prima Donna**

**Last Time...**

The smoke from the Tallest's performance was cleared away by some Author Magic (tm). A mysterious figure shoved Dib from behind, and Mrs. Bitters brought down the house with her version of Gollum's song. Unfortunately, this left almost everyone unconscious. But hey, on the bright side, now GiR can play DDR all he wants!

*heavenly music plays, and bright white light surrounds our... heroes, who are just starting to come out of their comas*

**Dib**: *wakes up... slowly...* Am I dead? Is this heave-

**Zim**: *attempting to shut out memories of Mrs. Bitters' performance* Shut up, earthling.

**Dib**: Crap. Guess not.

**Megumi**: Sorry 'bout the confusion, Dib. I was just checking out this karaoke machine's 'angel chorus' feature. And GiR was messing around with the lights.

*lights dim and GiR is revealed near one of the walls, having great fun with the light controls*

**Dib**: *bangs head against floor*

**Zim**: Is the madness over with, then? Is she gone?

**Dib**: Mrs. Bitters, yes. Megumi, no, damnit.

**Megumi**: Watch your language, Dib. *chucks microphone at Dib's head*

**Dib**: *ducks*

**Microphone**: *whacks Zim*

**Zim**: Ow!

**Voice** **From** **The** **Fog**: I'll take that! *grabs microphone*

**Zim**: No! It's my turn to use the karaoke contraption!

**Megumi**: Hate to break it to you, Zim, but you're not gonna get your shot until the last chapter. Gotta keep readers hooked, you know.

**Zim**: Then why did you let Dib go first?

**Megumi**: *glomps Dib* 'Cause he's my favorite!

**Dib**: *choking* ...air...

**Zim**: Now then, who took the microphone. Speak, puny earthling, and you may be spared some of my wrath!

**Tak**: *twirling microphone in hands* No.

**Dib**: *double take* Tak? What are you doing here?

**Narrator**: Yes indeed, faithful readers. The mysterious **Voice** **From** **The** **Fog** was indeed Tak, the hideous new girl! What evil deeds have formed in her brain since we saw her las-

**Dib**: Hey, wait a sec. Didn't we get rid of you back at at the movie fic?

**Zim**: Yeah. I thought you went and got yourself a job with some big telemarketing corporation!

**Narrator**: Oh yeah. *leaves*

**Tak**: *impatient* Uh, hello? Can we get back to _me_, please?

**Zim**: Oh yes. What are you doing here, fiend. I thought we were rid of you!

**Tak**: Two reasons, actually. First, I manned to obtain a copy of Megumi's new fic, in which I play a prominent part. I got here as fast as I could so I'd be able to win the contest and get out of it.

**Zim**: That won't happen, fool. The mighty ZIM will be the only winner this day!

**Tak**: Be silent when you speak to me! *glare* I've _also_ come with a message for you, Zim! *strikes dramatic pose*

*silence*

*crickets*

*tumbleweeds*

**Zim**: Well? What is it!?

**Tak**: Oi! DJ, you moron! Play the song!

**Fillmore**: I ain't gettin' paid enough for this.

*disco tune begins to play*

**Gaz**: *raises eyebrows* _'I Will Survive'_? Pathetic.

**Dib**/**Zim**: *confusion*

**Tak**: *flashes dazzling smile at crowd, then glares at Zim* Oh at first I was annoyed,  
I was really fried!  
I was stuck on Planet Dirt with no way to hitch a ride.  
But then I spent so many years just thinkin' how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong.  
And I learned how to carry on!

**GiR**: *brake dances* Break it down now!

**Tak**: So now I'm back from outer space.  
I came to Earth to show you that you're really a disgrace!  
You know the Tallest think your puny  
And quite frankly I agree.  
And I know that when I beat you they'll restore my rank to me!

Go on now go!  
Pack up and leave!  
I want you off this planet when I do my mighty deed!  
You wrecked my chance at glory,  
And I know vengeance shall be sweet!  
I'll bet you thought that when you wrecked me,  
I'd come and grovel at your feet!

Oh no, not I!  
I have survived!  
And as long as I know you're still here I'll hold on to my drive!  
I've had all this time to plan,  
Soon you'll fall by my hand.  
I have survived,  
I have survived!  
Hey hey!

**Red**: You go girl! Whoo hoo!

**Purple**: Tell 'im, girlfriend!

**Tak**: *beams* Well I didn't have much choice,  
I had to masquerade.   
The daughter of a CEO I was forced to portray.  
I won over your classmates with my gifts of yummy meat.  
Give it up, Zim, you clod, just admit defeat!

'Cause now you see somebody new!  
I'm not that blinded little Irken still ticked off at you.  
No, now I've calmed my squeedilly spooch and I'm stewing in my wrath.  
I'll give you one last chance, then I'll chop your head off with a axe!

**Zim**: Ulp.

**Tak**: Go on now go!  
Pack up and leave!  
I want you off this planet when I make Irken history!  
You wrecked my chance at glory,  
But I swear vengeance shall be mine!  
Did you think I'd crumbled?  
Did you think I'd laid down and died?

Oh no, not I!  
I have survived!  
And as long as I know you're still here I'll hold on to my drive!  
I've had all this time to plan,  
Soon you'll fall by my hand.  
I have survived,  
I have survived!  
Hey hey!

Go on now go!  
Walk out that door!  
Just get on your spaceship now, 'cause you aint welcome anymore!  
You wrecked my chance at glory,  
And I know vengeance shall be mine.  
Did you think I'd crumbled?  
Did you think I'd laid down and died?

Oh no, not I!  
I have survived!  
And as long as I know you're still here I'll hold on to my drive!  
I've had all this time to plan,  
Soon you'll fall by my hand.  
I have survived,  
I have survived!  
Hey... hey!

**Everyone** **But** **Zim and Gaz**: *cheers*

**Tak**: Thank you, thank you. I'm here 'till Thursday. Try the veal!

**Everyone**: *goes and tries veal*

**Dib**: Mmm. Tasty.

**Gaz**: *eye roll*

**Tak**: What? You think you could do better, you goth freak?

**Gaz**: Ouch, that really hurt. Did you think that one up all by yourself, or did your SiR help you?

**Tak**: *growl* You wanna say that to my face?

**Gaz**: No. I think I'd rather upstage you. *puts down GameSlave*

**Everyone**: *gasp*

**Gaz**: Shut up. Gimme that microphone. *grabs*

**Tak**: No.

**Dib**: *wince*

**Zim**: What is it, Dib-human?

*crash*

*bang*

*slam*

*boom*

**Tak**: Ouch! Not the cybernetic implant!

*crunch*

**Zim**: Oh.

**Tak**: *unconscious*

**Gaz**: She's a disgrace to all purple-haired girls with three letter names.

**Purple**: But she sang pretty...

**Red**: And the disco ball-

**Gaz**: Quiet. It's my turn, and I'm gonna sing...

**A/N**: Hehehehe... You'll see. **Cookies** to **The Spooky Chihuahua**, **Shadow** **Dib**, **InvaderFrost** and **Maran** **Zelde ** for their expert detective work. Good work in finding the not-so-elusive disclaimer!

BTW, didn't have time to cleverly hide the disclaimer in this chapter, so here it is. _I Will Survive_ belongs to Gloria Gaynor. Not me. Not Tak. Not Scary Monkey.

**A quick note to all you artists out there:** I would love a pic of the Tallest doing their song a couple of chapters ago. Heck, I'd worship the ground you walk on if you give me any sort of fan art at all!   



	6. Gaz Is Missundaztood

**A/N: My apologies to all of my loyal readers. My last post (Gaz's Chapter, for all of you not-so-loyal readers out there), well, my last post really, really sucked, and I suspect that's putting in mildly. My profound thanks go out to one of my readers, who had the presence of mind to review and get me to kick my rear in gear, reread the last chapter, and realize just how awful it really was. So, for you, here it is. The new, rewritten (and hopefully greatly improved) Act Five. Enjoy!**

****

**Operation: Karaoke  
Act V: Gaz Is Missundaztood **

Last time on Operation: Karaoke, the mysterious 'Voice From The Fog' was revealed to be none other then Tak, the hideous Invader with a grudge. With the help of some fancy lighting effects (as well as a smidgen of mind-control), she won the hearts of everyone in the hall...

CRASH

BANG

BOOM

**Tak**: Owww... *is unconscious*

**Gaz**: *wipes hands*

Well, almost everyone.

**Red**: She beat up Tak!

*pause*

**Purple**: Well, that was kinda mean. 

**Red**: Yup. *pause* She'd make a great Invader, if she wasn't a... What are they called again? 

**Purple**: *shrug*

**Red**: Zim! What are those creatures that inhabit your exil- I mean, planet, called?

**Zim**: The stinkbeasts?

**Red**: Right. She could be an Invader if she wasn't a stinkbeast. 

**Purple**: And if she wasn't so... Short.

**Red**: She is short, isn't she?

**Purple**: Yup.

**Red**: Not as short as Zim, though!

**Both**: *evil tyrant laughter*

**Gaz**: Whatever. *walks over to stage*

**Dib**: Wait- wait- wait- wait- wait just one minute. Gaz, you're gonna sing?

**Megumi**: Kinda screws with your perception of reality, the laws of physics, and Sunday Matinee, doesn't it? 

**Dib**: Sunday Matinee? 

**Megumi**: Long story. Don't ask. Now, where did I put that camera...

**Dib**: You're gonna tape this? 

**Megumi**: You never know when stuff like this might come in handy. And besides, why not? I already taped your song.

**Dib**: You did **what**? 

**Megumi**: *whistles*

**Dib**: *bangs head against wall* Crap. Crap. Crap.

**Zim**: Well, stinkbeast? Are you going to karaoke or not?

**Gaz**: Shut up, Zim. *rolls eyes* Moron...

**Zim**: What did you just say?! The mighty ZIM takes offense to that remar-

**Gaz**: Ugh. *chucks heavy object at Zim* 

**Zim**: Ow...

**Gaz**: *grabs microphone* Okay, you dimwits, listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. Megumi- *glare* What are you doing with that camera?

**Megumi**: Absolutely nothing. *puts camera away*

**Gaz**: That's what I thought. And, for the record, if you ever try to get me to do one of these lame fics again, I'll hunt you down and strangle you in your sleep, got it?

**Megumi**: *gulp*

**Gaz**: Good. Now, seeing as I'm wasting valuable GameSlave time, let's get this over with. *nods to Fillmore*

**Fillmore**: *plays music*

**GiR**: Wheee! I love this song! *runs on stage and breakdances*

**Gaz**: Get offa the stage you little- Oh, forget it.

I might be the way everybody likes to say.   
I know what you're thinking about me.  
There might be a day you might have a certain way,  
But you don't have my luxuries.  
And its me, I know I know my name   
Cuz I say it proud!  
Everything I want I always do   
Playin' on my GameSlave  
Always forget to save   
But all you're catchin' are these tracks that I'm  
layin' down for you?

**Megumi**: Hn. Pink. Nice choice.

**Purple**: This presentation is definitely missing something.

**Red**: What? *sarcastically* Lemme guess, smoke machines?

**Purple**: *gasp* How'd you know? *narrows eye* You've been messing around with those prototype cybernetic implants haven't you? 

**Red**: ...

**Purple**: _Haven't_ _you_?!?!?!****

**Red**: *sigh* You are such an idiot.

**Gaz**: There's a game I was playing, I was up all night.   
There's a voice I am hearin' sayin' its allright.   
When I'm happy, I am sad, but everything is good.   
Its not that complicated I'm just missundaztood.

There might be a day everything, it goes my way   
Can't you think I know I'm super fly.   
I might see the world in a world inside of you,  
Then I just might say goodbye.  
And its my name I know, I say it loud cuz I'm really proud  
Of all the things I used to do.  
Cuz there ain't no game guide.  
Lookin' for a free ride.  
And all you're catchin' are these tracks that I'm layin' down for you?

There's a game I was playing I was up all night   
There's a voice I am hearin' sayin' its allright   
When I'm happy, I'm sad, but everything is good   
Its not that complicated I'm just missundaztood.

**GiR**: Whoo oo oo oo oo oo! Break it down now! Yeah! *breakdances*

**Gaz**: There's a game I was playing, I was up all night.   
There's a voice I am hearin' sayin' its allright.   
When I'm happy, I am sad, but everything is good.   
Its not that complicated I'm just missundaztood.

Yeah, yeah, yeah 

Lookin' for the right track   
Always on the wrong track   
But all you're catchin' are these tracks that I'm layin' down for you?

There's a game I was playing, I was up all night.   
There's a voice I am hearin' sayin' its allright.   
When I'm happy, I am sad, but everything is good.   
Its not that complicated I'm just missundaztood.

Said I'll do it again, I'm just missundaztood   
I said I'll do it again, I'm just missundaztood   
I said I'll do it again, I'm just missundaztood   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

*music ends* 

**GiR**: Whoooo hoooooooooooo! *breakdances very, very fast* *spontaneously combusts*

BOOM!!!

*silence*

**Zim**: *emerges from the ashes of what was once the stage* Why was I not informed that GiR had the capacity to detonate on the same frequency as a small atomic bomb?

**Red**: Don't look at me. I didn't design him.

**Megumi**: He can't-

**Purple**: Technically, no one designed him. We just sort of threw him togethe-

**Red**: *elbows purple*  
  
**Megumi**: Actually, GiR can't-

**Zim**: What did you say, my Tallest?

**Red**: Nothing, Zim.

**Zim**: Really, I would have thought that you'd tell me something about my SiR's destructive capabilities-

**Megumi**: *yells* That's just it! GiR can't blow up to that large of a scale. Trust me, I know.

**Dib**: Soo... What does that mean exactly?

**Megumi**: It means that-

**Unknown** **Voice**: Hiya, 'Gumi!

**Megumi**: *drops head into hands* It means that one of my muses is on the loose, and we're in a world of hurt. 

*dum dum dum*

**Dib**: _Dumb_ _dumb_ _dumb_ is right.

**Megumi**: Silence! You're ruining the cliffhanger!

**Dib**: Sorry, sorry. Eep, I'm sooo scared.

**Tune in next week to witness Zim have an emotional breakdown, to see Megumi's muses wreak havoc among the cast, and hear GiR sing 'Whistle While You Work'! The insanity never ends on 'Operation: Karaoke'!**


	7. GiR Plays Pong

**A/N: It liiiives! It liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvveeeeess!**

**Operation: Karaoke  
Act VI: GiR Plays Pong**

Last time on Operation Karaoke, Gaz showed Tak the business end of a sledgehammer, then she showed everyone else that she was Missundaztood. Then she ducked and covered as GiR made the stage explode. But was it GiR? Megumi doesn't think so...****

**Megumi: **No, I _know_ so. I'm writing this flogging thing, aren't I?

**Zim**: *grumbles* Unfortunately for us.

**Dib**: *grumbles* Ficlet abandoner! Murderer!

**Megumi**: I'd love to force you two to do something embarrassing right now, like singing a duet-

**Zim**/**Dib**: Gack!

**Megumi**: -but there are more pressing matters at hand. Like just which one of my muses it was who blew up the stage last time!

**Gaz**: Not just the stage, either. *grimly holds up charred remains of a game cartridge* 

**Everyone** **Else**: *gasp*

**Megumi**: No! Not Urban Yeti!

**Gaz**: *icy nod* Yeah. Urban Yeti. And I was two Frickin' levels away from beating it for the fifth time. Someone is going to die. *points at Dib* You!

**Dib**: Huh? What! I did nothing!

**Gaz**: Shut up! I'm stuck playing "The Be All And End All Of All Phantasmagoria Stratagems Changed for the Better" because of you!

**Zim**: Stupid earthling games with their stupid long names...

**Random** **Voice**: Games aren't stupid!

**Gaz**: *menacing Dib with chainsaw* Damn straight. 

**GiR**: Who was that? And do you have cookies!?

**Random** **Voice**: Eh? Oh! I have yummy cookies, yup!

**Megumi**: *goes pale* Erp. Random Girl? Is that you?

**Random Girl**: *randomly pops up* 

**GiR**: *glomps her leg* Cookies? Tacos? Slushies?

**Random** **Girl**: Sure! *it begins raining Jello cookies, gummi-worm tacos, and RandomBerry Brainfreezies.*

**GiR**: Yay! Pong, pong...

**Zim**: Huh? What is this Pong nonsense, GiR?

**Megumi**: Random Girl, what are you doing here?

**Random** **Girl**: *tap dancing* Isn't it obvious? Bush!

**Dib**: You mean the president?

**Random** **Girl**: Heck no! The shrub!

**Dib**: Oh, well, that's alright then. *nervously backs away from Gaz, who has somehow managed to get ahold of a flambeau*

**Gaz**: Shut. Up! *gags with duck tape*

**Zim**: Isn't that Earth-junkage supposed to be called duct-

**Gaz**: *growl* No.   
  
**Zim**: Allright, then. I shall back away slowly now...****

**Random Girl**: *cartwheels up to stage* I'm here cause you didn't do anything with this fic for nine months- Hey, so that's where that smell is coming from!

**Megumi**: *sulk* I'm doing something now, aren't I?

**Random** **Girl**: Yeah, cause I'm here!

**Megumi**: You made the stage combust!

**Random** **Girl**: Nu uh. It's fixed, see? *magically, it is*

**Zim**: What? *mad dash up to stage*****

**GiR**: *squeal* My turn! My turn! *runs up to stage and grabs mike*

**Mike**: Hey!

**GiR**: Sorry! *lets go of Mike and grabs the microphone*

**Zim**: Traitor! My own SiR unit! E tu, GiR?

**GiR**: *clueless* Huh?

**Dib**: Mmmph mmph mm. *is _still_ smothered by duck tape*

**Megumi**: What did he say?

**Gaz**: Either, "Get this duck tape off my mouth", or "Steal my glasses and my trench coat and dip them in purple paint, then cover me with fish sausages and throw me into a pit of starving cats." 

**Megumi**: I bet it was the first one.

**Gaz**: So? *is covering Dib in fish sausages*

**Random** **Girl**: *randomly pops out* 

**Megumi**: *relieved sigh*

**Random** **Girl**: Don't worry, I'm still here in spirit! 

**Megumi**: Damn!

**GiR**: I'm gonna sing now! I'm gonna sing now! 

**Zim**: No! It's my turn. And why must you say everything twice?

**GiR**: *shrug* Dunno! Dunno! 

**Zim**: *bangs head against clenched fist* What did I do to deserve such a stupid SiR unit? 

**Red**: *randomly pops in* Want a list?

**Random** **Girl**: Toldya!

**Zim**: Eh?

**Purple**: *randomly pops in* Hey, Red! No fair running away when I'm killing you at DDR!

**Red**: What? You are not!

**Purple**: *smug* Am too. 

**Red**: *scowl* I'll show you! *pops out*

**Purple**: Loser. *pops out*

**Zim**: *is attempting to seize the microphone from GiR* Give it to me! I must sing! I must escape this foul hellish pit of DOOM!

**GiR**: Nooooooooooooooooooo! *runs*

**Dib**: Mmmph! Mmmph! 

**Megumi**: Okay, I know he said "Get this duck tape off my mouth," that time. 

**Gaz**: Doom. Don't worry, Dib. I'll get you next time...

**GiR**: *runs up to Fillmore* *glomps* *steals controls of karaoke machine and programs song selection in* *runs off*

**Fillmore**: At the risk of repeating myself, I aint gettin' paid enough for this! 

*guitar music begins*

**Zim**: *sobs* Noooooo! *makes mad dash for karaoke machine, but is stopped by Megumi*

**Megumi**: Sorry, Zim. Once a song is on, it stays on until it's over. 

**Zim**: *has emotional breakdown, as promised* Why? Why? Why?!?!?!

**Dib**: *has finally been ungagged* Hey... This song sounds... Eerily familiar...

**Megumi**: *eyes widen* Oh god... No...

**Dib: ***gasp* It's the song that gets on everybody's nerves!

**Megumi**: It was the number one downloaded song on iTunes!

**Gaz**: It's... It's...****

**Zim: _Stacey's Mom_**?!?! GiR, you fiend! 

**GiR**: Nah, of course that's not it!

**All**: *collective sigh or relief*

**GiR**: It's got my words to it! So it's different! Hahahaha!

**All**: NOOOOoOOOOOO!

**GiR**: I'd like to dedicate this song to a really awesome game that I saw on TV the other day. And I bet you three cookies that you can't not get this song stuck in your head! *takes deep breath, even though he doesn't have any lungs... o_O...*****

**Playing Pong, and singing this darn song.  
Playing Pong, and singing this darn song.  
Playing Pong, and singing this darn song.  
Playing Pong, and singing this darn song.**

***clap clap clap***

**Tuesday morning I was watching the TV-e-e-e-e.  
(**_The TV**)  
Saw Scary Monkey playing his old Ata-a-a-a-a-a-ri.  
(**_Old Atari**)  
Colored blocks, funky music, and a little ball.  
(**_Little ball**)  
It was love at first sight, so I ran to the ma-a-a-a-all.  
(**_Ran to the mall**)**

**And got the game that would fulfill my every fantasy.  
Now I'm hopelessly addicted, could this be my destiny?**

**{Chorus}  
Playing Pong,   
And singing this darn song.  
It's all I love, since my cupcake is gone.  
Master can't you see?  
Global conquest's not for me.  
Can't stay and sing for long, 'cause  
It's time for me to play some Pong.**

**Playing Pong, and singing this darn song.  
Playing Pong, and singing this darn song.**

***clap clap clap***

**Sorry Master, I'm busy, I can't help with your schemes.  
(**_Help with your schemes**)  
'Cause Pong is better than all my wildest dre-e-e-eams.  
(**_Wildest dreams**)  
You should try playing sometime, cause it's loads of fun.  
(**_Loads of fun**)  
But you'll never beat my scores; I'm the Pong champio-o-o-on.  
(**_Pong champion**)**

**Well the Tallest might complain, or the smeets invade.  
But I don't give a hoot but for the coolest game I've played!**

**Playing Pong,   
And singing this darn song.  
It's all I love, since my cupcake is gone.  
Master can't you see?  
Global conquest's not for me.  
Can't stay and sing for long, 'cause  
It's time for me to play some Pong.**

***instrumental***

**Playing Pong,   
And singing this darn song.  
(**_And singing this darn song.**)  
It's all I love, since my cupcake is gone.  
(**_Goodbye, my cupcake.**)  
Master can't you see?  
Global conquest's not for me.  
Can't stay and sing for long, 'cause...**

**It's time for me to play some  
Playing Pong  
(**_Aa aaa aaaa**)  
(**_Time for me to play some.**)  
Playing Pong  
(**_Aa aaa aaaa**)  
(**_Goodbye, my cupcake.**)  
Master can't you see?  
Global conquest's not for me.  
Can't stay and sing for long, 'cause  
It's time for me to play some Pong.**

**GiR**: Whee! *spins, spontaneously combusts again*

**All**: *twitch* 

**Random** **Girl**: Bravo! Bravo! Encore!

**Megumi**: I knew it! I knew you were behind this! *glares*

**Random** **Girl**: Yup yup yup! One, two, three nectarines! I thought it was good!

**Dib**/**Zim**: You _would_. 

**Random** **Girl**: Martini! 

**Megumi**: Go away! *shoos*

**Random** **Girl**: Hey! You'd never have gotten this chapter out if it weren't for me!

**Megumi**: I- but- er-

**Random** **Girl**: HA! Lucky cookie zuchinni! *absconds*

**Megumi**: Curses. Foiled again.

**Dib**: *aside, to Zim* So... You're up, I guess. 

**Zim**: What are you talking a- *gasp* It is!!!

*runs happily to stage*

**Dib**: At last! We can all get out of here!

**Megumi**: Well... Um...

**Dib**: Well... Um? I don't like that!

**Megumi**: We'll have to wait until next chapter, I'm afraid...

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N**: I blame this chapter on Pong, Fountains of Wayne, and the ADS on ADHD that took first place at Districts last week, which mentioned Random Girl. There will be ONE more chapter of this fic, and then I can finally have a clean conscience about this odd little thing. Only one more song to parody! Whoo hoo! But what should Zim sing? Hmm, decisions, decisions... 


	8. Final Number: Zim's Fight Song

**(Quick note to readers: Okay, since it seems that FF.N has disallowed the little star things I used to use to mark actions (which I bet I would have known if I'd been here in the past year), all "action" parts, movement, etc., are just plain italics. This may get a bit confusing, since I also use italics in the dialogue, but it should be fairly clear which is which. Happy reading!) **

**  
Last time, on Operation: Karaoke...**

**Long, long ago, in a fanfiction far away, Megumi last updated this fic. GiR drove everyone to the edge of insanity by singing his own version of Stacey's Mom, for which Random Girl was blamed. Zim was finally allowed a go at the microphone, and everyone knew that end was in sight...**

**...and then Megumi ran off and didn't update for a year and a bit. Oops. Too bad for our heroes, who are still stuck in the party hall. The lights are out. The food is stale. Even the once ever-present karaoke music has ceased. The only illumination in the hall is provided by... well, we don't know exactly, but there's still a bit, because otherwise we wouldn't be able to see the characters and what fun is that? ...Oh, shut up. I didn't ask _you_.**

**Gaz is playing video games, constantly pulling batteries and new game cartridges from her own personal pocket dimension. GiR is singing the doom song. Zim and Dib have reached an uneasy alliance. They have no where to go, nothing to do- in fact, it's rather like Survivor: Fanfiction, only none of them get to be voted out. For which they are all very sorry. **

**Desperation has driven Zim and Dib close to the brink. **

**Dib**: I'm close to the brink!

**Zim**: This would be an excellent place for a "Cabin Fever" parody, if we hadn't done that already in "When Boredom Strikes"...

**Dib**: _nod, nod _I'm going to kill Megumi the next time I see her. Or at least seriously maim. Or maybe just shout heartily at.

**Zim**: Wimp.

**Dib**: _glare_

**Zim**: She's probably never coming back, though. No one comes back after a year, do they?

**Megumi**: Hey, guys! Guess who's back?

**Dib**: ...

**Zim**: ...

**Megumi**: Huh? Guys? What's the matter?

**Dib**: ...

**Zim**: ...

**Megumi**: Come on, you two! What gives? I thought you'd be happy to see me!

**Dib**: Do you hear something, Zim?

**Zim**: Eh? It's probably just the wind or something.

**Megumi**: _scowl_ Hehe. That's funny, you two. Okay, funny joke. Now come on. It's Zim's turn to sing, and then we can all get out of here...

**Dib**: That's some loud wind. Why don't you go shut the window, Zim?

**Zim**: There are no windows in here, you moron.

**Dib**: Strange. Well, that noise must just be in our heads then, because it couldn't possibly be the authoress who cruelly abandoned us over a year ago, right?

**Zim**: Of course not. Don't be stupid, stinkbeast.

**Dib**: You know, you don't smell so good yourself-

**Megumi**: HA HA HA. I'M LAUGHING HERE, GUYS. YOU'RE FRIGGIN' HILARIOUS. NOW QUIT BEING STUPID AND LETS GET ON WITH IT! I WANT TO GET THIS FIC OFF MY CONSCIENCE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE.

**Dib**: ...

**Zim**: ...

**Megumi**: Aaaarrrrggghhh!

**GiR**: _bounces up_ Doom, doom, doom... They don't want to talk to yoou.

**Megumi**: Eh? Why not?

**GiR**: 'Coz they're maaaad. You left them aaaall alone. And you didn't even send a postcard. Or a taco. _tear_

**Megumi**: Well, yeah... But I'm ready to go now! I've been inspired! And as soon as Zim sings his song, we can all get out of here! I can move on with my life, you guys can all do whatever you want and not be stuck in this fic anymore. It's a win-win situation!

**Zim**: GiR! Come here!

**GiR**: Cooooooming! _bounces over_

_GiR, Zim, and Dib, have a whispered conversation. Zim hands GiR a piece of paper and points to Megumi. GiR glows briefly red, then goes blue again and bounces back to the authoress._

**GiR**: This is for you. _hands Megumi the paper_

**Megumi**: Huh? _reads_ "Megumi. Weire mad as hell and weire not going to take it anymore. We refuse to be exploited. You should have treated us better, and now itis too late. Zim isnit going to sing for you. Weire prepared to stay here for as long as we have to, because we know that youill be stuck here, too." _she looks at Zim and Dib, who are pointedly not looking at her_ But- but- You can't do that! And you- you said it yourself, you'll be stuck here, too!

**Gaz**: _walks over_ Not for long. We shopped around a few months ago and found a great literary lawyer. His office is processing our claim now, and after seeing the terrible maltreatment you've made us all suffer, he's offered to take our case _pro_ _bono_. It might take a while longer, but we're going to get a "Fiction Shutdown" order for this fic and full release papers for all of us. Then _we'll_ be free, and _you'll_ be stuck with this stupid fic hanging over your head for the rest of your life.

**Megumi**: You're joking. _Please_, tell me you're joking.

**Gaz**: _shakes head_

**Zim**: _shakes head_

**Dib**: _shakes head_

**GiR**: _explodes_

**Megumi**: _picks GiR debris out of her hair, tosses it back to the where the pile-o-GiR is reassembling itself_ Isn't there anything I can do? Some way I can make it up to you? Come on, guys, I thought we had something special here!

**Dib**: SO DID WE!

**Megumi**: Dib! You talked to me!

**Dib**: Crud.

**Zim**: _face palm_ Stupid human... _looks at Megumi _It's too late for regrets, scum. You left us alone, now we're going to return the favor!

**Megumi**: But wouldn't it be easier to just sing and get it over with? There's the prize to consider, and-

**Dib**: Prize? Hah! We all know you're never going to write another fic in our fandom. So who cares about the dumb prize. You abandoned us for pirates and dragons and sparkles. You _suck_.

**Zim**: Anyway, stinkbeast, your DJ left a long time ago. He was muttering something about, "Not getting paid enough for this." Lousy worm. At least he was getting paid.

**Megumi**: _sniff, sniff_ I can't- Please, give me one more chance!

**Dib**: Never!

**Zim**: We're through, Megumi!

**Megumi**: _sob _Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! _runs into a corner and cries_

**Zim/Dib:**_ high-five_ Yes!

**Zim**: We have triumphed!_ victory pose_

**Dib**: We made Megumi cry! Our psychiatrist is going to be so proud!

**Zim**: Ahem. Not, of course, that this means anything has changed between us. We may have succeeded through cooperation this time, but I'm still going to take over your planet and make you squeal like a little cow.

**Dib**: _rolls eyes_ Whatever, Zim. Come on, you know full well that it doesn't matter anymore. We were canceled.

**Zim**: Silence! _walks away_

**Dib**: Weirdo. Ah, whatever. _listens for a moment to the sound of Megumi wailing in the corner _Serves her right for what she did.

**Meanwhile, over in the corner...**

**Megumi**: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I don't believe this! Why would they do something this this to meeeeeeeeeeee!

**...The ever-present, never-welcome small voice in the back of her head decided that this was the right time to make an appearance.**

**Voice**: Dib was right. You _do_ suck. Serves you right for what you did.

**Megumi**: _sob_ Shut up, you.

**Voice**: Come on. You knew when you started writing this thing that you'd never be writing another Zim fic. This was all just a cheap way for you to parody songs and get reviews. _Admit_ _it._

**Megumi**: Go away. Let me wallow. My two favorite muses just turned on me. _Me_!

**Voice**: Ha. Some authoress you are.

**Megumi**: _sob_ Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm terrible. I'm a terrible person. I'm a terrible, terrible- Wait. _thinks for a second_ Did you just say "authoress"?

**Voice**: Maybe, maybe not. What are you going to do about it?

**Megumi**: _no-more-tears, wicked grin_ Nothing, nothing... _giggle_ I have a cunning plan!

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

**Megumi**: Hey, Dib! How do you spell "ensconced"?

**Dib**: I dunno. Use it in a sentence.

**Megumi**: _clears throat, reads off of paper she's been writing on_ "And Dib sank down at last into Zim's waiting arms, where he remained comfortably ensconced for some time." I can't decide if there's a second "s" or not...

**Dib**: WHAT! _runs_ _over_ _to_ _Megumi_,_ tries to snatch the paper out of her hands. Megumi dances away_

**Megumi**: Ah ah ah. It's my policy never to let anyone see my fics before they're finished.

**Dib**: Fic? Wait... _pales_ No. Not- You wouldn't. You can't.

**Megumi**: Correction, lover boy- I'm your author, I would and I can. You and Zim better get used to each other, because you're going to be getting real close pretty soon, as soon as I start typing this little baby up...

**Dib**: You _promised_ to never write any- _gulp_ ZADR!

**Megumi**: And _you_ were under contract to see this fic through. Funny ol' world, isn't it?

**Dib**: Nooooooooooo!_ runs away screaming_

**Megumi**: _evil cackle_

**Zim**: What's going on over here? What is that? Let me see it.

**Megumi**: _evil shrug_ Suit yourself, Zim...

**Zim**: _reads_ Hmm... _reads_ Huh? _reads_ _eyes bug out_ _reads_ _eyes_ _get_ _wider_ Aaah! _reads_ _more_ I did _what_ with the Dib-human's tongue?

**Megumi**:_ innocent whistle_

**Zim**: _tears paper up_ Never! I won't! You wouldn't! You can't!

**Dib**: _moans_ She would. She _can_. We've been over this already.

**Megumi**: And trust me, boys, there's more where that came from. I can be real creative when I'm feeling vindictive.

**Dib**: Crud.

**Zim**: I am unclean!

**Megumi**: Not so much fun on the other side, is it?

**Dib**: Okay, group huddle. _Zim and Dib have a whispered argument _Allright, Megumi... What do you want?

**Megumi**: Want? Why, Dib, whatever do you mean?

**Zim**: You know well what we mean, scum! What horrible act must we preform in exchange for the cessation of- _glower_ -that garbage!

**Megumi**: Hmmm... Well, I could be persuaded not to write it. After all, ZADR has never been one of my favorite pairings...

**Zim/Dib**: _relieved sigh_

**Megumi**: Then again, I _was_ feeling particularly inspired...

**Zim/Dib**: _terror _

**Megumi**: Well... I suppose that an apology from you two will suffice. And Zim has to sing his song, of course.

**Dib**: That's it? Great! No problem whatsoever- Hey, how come we're the only ones who have to apologize? GiR and Gaz were in on it too!

**Megumi**: GiR's too cute to punish, and I value my life much too highly to ask an apology from _her_. Plus I have a feeling it's mostly your fault anyway. You two are divas.

**Zim**: Fine, fine, we accept your terms.

**Dib**: Wait a sec-

**Zim**: _kicks_

**Dib**: _doubles over in pain_

**Zim**: As I was saying, we accept your terms. On behalf of the Dib-human and I, I... _groan_ apologize.

**Megumi**: _grin _Allright! I feel better now!

**All**: _collective sigh or relief_

**Megumi**: Now get up on stage, Zim. _scary look_ Or else...

_Zim runs over to the stage_

**Dib**: How is he going to sing? He's tone-deaf. And plus, the DJ's gone, so there's no one to play the music...

**Megumi**: _scoff_ Please. You think I'd create a karaoke machine I didn't know how to use?

**Dib**: _pointedly doesn't say anything_

**Megumi**: _growls, stomps over to the machine_

**A few moments is all it takes for Zim and Megumi to confer and decide on a song selection. There is a bit of a stick, as Zim requests one song and Megumi shakes her head.**

**Megumi**: Don't have that one.

**Zim**: You don't have Green Day? But... But they're green!

**Megumi**: _shrug_

**Zim:** Stupid earthbaby.

**More conferring is had. An agreement is reached. Zim steps up to the microphone. A lone spotlight shines down. Some slow, simple music begins to play.**

**Zim**: **I'll conquer this pitiful planet**

**I celebrate the carnage to come**

**Dib**: Man, this is boring.

**Zim**: _ignores_ **I laugh at the miserable humans...**

_Zim produces an electric guitar from nowhere_

**They'll wish they were dead when I'm done!**

_louder music plays, GiR takes drums in the back as the beat speeds_

**And I'll prove to the Tallest, I'll show the elite,**

**That Zim's an invader, he cannot be beat!**

**And in time**

**And in time**

**They will know defeat!**

**Megumi**: _cheers_

**Dib**: Hmmph.

**Zim**: **I'll conquer this pitiful planet**

**I'll realize the Dib-human's fears **

**  
Dib**: Hey!

**Zim**: **Enslaving the whole population**

**And reducing their leaders to tears!**

**And I'll show-up the Tallest, I'll smite the elite**

**'Cuz Zim's an invader, he cannot be beat!**

**And in time **

**And in time **

**They will know defeat!**

_instrumental. Megumi is pretty sure that she's pushing the definition of "karaoke", here. A huge crowd of screaming fans appears from out of the nowhere. GiR wails on the drums. Zim wails on the guitar. Dib produces a bass from nowhere and, predictably, wails on it, just because the authoress wants him too. He still owes her. She doesn't like it when her muses turn on her. Plus he doesn't want to get totally shown up by Zim..._

**Zim**:** I'll be the tallest, now, I'll be the elite**

**And in time**

**And in time**

**They will know defeat.**

**I'll conquer this pitiful planet**

**I celebrate the carnage to come**

**I laugh at the miserable humans **(miserable humans)

**They'll beg for the end when I'm done!**

**Zim**: **And I'll prove to the Tallest**

**Dib**:(I won't let you do that)

**I'll show the elite**

(Not if I can help it)

**That Zim's an Invader**

(Hah!)

** He cannot be beat**

(We'll see about that)

**And in time **

(and in time)

**And in time**

(and in time)

**And in time**

**And in time**

**THEY WILL KNOW DEFEAT!**

**Zim**: _thwacks guitar against stage. Again, because he can_

**Megumi**: _cheers_ Hell yeah! Hell yeah! It's over! It's over! No more! No more! We can all go home now! ...You know, you lot make a great band. I bet that would make a great fic later on-

**Everybody****Else**: NO!

**Megumi**: Okay, okay... Sheesh...

**THE END! FINALLY! FOR REAL AND SERIOUS THIS TIME! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! EXCITEMENT, EXCITEMENT... wOOt! We Own the Other Team! ER, THAT IS...**

**Hey, guys! It's been a while. Thought I'd do ya'll a favor and put the author's note at the end of the chapter  
(and the fic!) this time.**

** I can't believe it's finally over. After almost three years of guilt (not work, though- I doubt if I spent a month actually _working_, which would probably explain the shortness in length), I'm finally free of Operation: Karaoke. There is only one word, really, to describe my joy at this moment, and that word is, of course, w00t. **

**  
First off, I'd just like to thank everybody who read and reviewed this fic. Considering I've had this beast on my conscience for about three years now, it's nice to know that somebody out there actually was interested in it. Thank you for being my invisible guilt-monkeys- without you, I doubt I'd ever have garnered the motovation to finish this fic.**

** The song in the last chapter is _actually_ called "I Sing The Body Electric", and it's from the Fame soundtrack. Why did I choose such a random, unknown song? Because _I like it_. If you don't, that's cool. But as nice as it is to get reviews, I didn't write this for you. I wrote it for me, just to prove that I could, and now that I _have, _and it's done, I couldn't be happier. **

**I hope you had half as much fun reading this as I did writing it (and, despite my habit of only updating once or twice a year, I had a _blast_) and that you will come back and read this last chapter, even if you've fallen out of the fandom like I have. Of course, it's a bit silly to be saying that, because if you're reading this, then you've obviously read the last chapter, so... Er, nevermind.**

** So long, guys, and thanks for all the comments, criticisims, and of course, fish. **

** Ciao,**

**Tao **


End file.
